


shine on forever

by crookedspoon



Series: Necessities of Life [4]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/F, Wordcount: 250
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rohfa knows nothing of the horrors that have happened here, and Fo intends to keep it that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shine on forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boredone27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredone27/gifts).



> For "D.Gray-man: For/Roufa - curiosity" at femslash100's [drabbletag7](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html?thread=5997644#t5997644) and "Protectiveness" at genprompt-bingo round 10.

These halls have seen much tragedy, much blood and destruction. Fo remembers Twi and Edgar, hands cold but intertwined, on the spot Rohfa has chosen as her reading corner. The walls have been whitewashed, the floor rinsed clean, the incident erased from the official records – but not from Fo's memory bank. The image there remains uncorrupted, as fresh as the day it was stored.

Rohfa knows nothing of this, and Fo intends to keep it that way. It would scar her pretty little mind if she knew what the Order has experimented with in the name of scientific advancement. Yet she's inquisitive; she's sure to find out one day.

Fo pokes her head through the wall, materialising over Rohfa's shoulder. "What are you reading here all the time?"

"Uwaaah!" Rohfa jerks upright and shuts her book in shock. Fo doubles over laughing and clutches her stomach. "F-Fo! What are you doing, sneaking up on me like that!"

"I was curious. Your book must be riveting, or you would have noticed me."

Rohfa's surprise dissolves into a radiant smile. "It is! Did you know your programming is more sophisticated than even the newest computers we use?"

"Of course it is. It's my programming after all." So that's it. Her programming. That should be safe enough. "Tell me more about it."

As long as Rohfa's interest is bound up in something innocuous, she'll continue to be unaware of the horrors Fo has witnessed. That way, she'll keep her sweetness and her smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Jambi" by Tool.


End file.
